Moon and Violet's Monogatari
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Remake from Sakura no Uta. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro membuat Rukia bingung. Kenapa pemuda itu langsung pamit begitu tahu dia adalah 'Kuchiki Rukia?   Finally, i'm back from hiatus for one years  special for this fic


**Moon and Violet's Monogatari**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Kubo Tite**.

This fic **Moon and Violet's Monogatari © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Out Of Character_ (OOC), _Miss typo, Alternate Universe (_AU_)_.

** Don't like, don't read.**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

Remake from **Sakura no Uta**

.

.

.

**Moon and Violet's Monogatari**

**Chapter 1: He is my savior**

_._

_._

_._

"_Bayang-bayang masa lalu bukan ada untuk di sesalkan._

_Mereka ada untuk dikenang."_

_._

_._

_._

Sang surya sudah menyapa dengan ceria di balik jendela merah marun itu. Burung-burung pun saling bertegur sapa dengan merdunya di antara pepohonan yang rimbun.

"Rukia-_sama_, air hangatnya sudah siap." Ujar seseorang di balik pintu berwarna senada dengan kusen jendela, merah marun.

Yang bersangkutan – seorang gadis – tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Ia hanya menguap sambil sesekali bergulung-gulung di atas kasur bercorak kelinci putih yang tergolong mewah itu.

"Rukia-_sama_," panggilnya lagi.

"Tch, berisik." Akhirnya gadis itu merespon juga.

"Rukia-_sama_, saya izin masuk."

**Kriet.**

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita yang berpakaian ala _maid _pun muncul. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tepat di ambang pintu, bibir mungilnya terbuka, "Permisi."

"…" lagi, tak ada respon.

"Ruki-"

"Kau berisik, Nemu. Aku sudah mendengarmu dari tadi." Ketus. Nada bicaranya ketus. Gadis yang berada di atas ranjang itu, kini bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri tegap di depan sang _maid_.

"Maafkan saya. Saya pikir anda-"

"Kau pikir aku tuli, Nemu?" Gadis itu menatap sang maid dengan garang. Terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan dan kedua iris _violet_-nya yang terbuka lebar. Dia sangat menyeramkan untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

Air muka sang maid pun berubah drastis. Seperti aliran darahnya berhenti menuju otak. Ia hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Diam. Aku sudah _muak_ melihat mukamu. Mulai hari ini, kau keluar dari rumah ini, Nemu." Wanita berseragam _maid_ itu pun terpana. Tak pernah di bayangkan olehnya bahwa pada hari pertamanya bekerja di kediaman Kuchiki, ia akan dipecat hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Rukia-_sama_! Jangan! Maafkan saya! Tolong, jangan pecat saya!" wanita itu pun segera bersimpuh di hadapan gadis beriris _violet_ itu.

"Hmph, _menjijikan_. Keluar kau dari rumahku. Mulai hari ini, kau di pecat."

Dan keputusan sang gadis, sudah _final_.

.

.

.

07.30 AM.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, tentu saja.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Gerbang sekolah SMU Karakura pun sudah di kunci dan dijaga oleh seorang satpam.

**Brak**.

Suara pintu mobil di tutup dengan kasar.

Pelakunya tidak lain adalah seorang gadis bermanik _violet_, lengkap dengan senyum angkuh yang menaungi wajah manisnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik pesan di ponsel _flip_ ungu miliknya, di telinganya sudah terpasang _headphone_ berwarna senda dengan ponsel.

_Like a boss_.

"Rukia-_sama_, semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" teriak seorang pria berambut _platina_ dari jendela mobil yang dibuka setengah.

…

…

…

Krik.

'_Kau membuatku malu saja, Urahara.' _Batin gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu. Ia segera menaikkan volume suara di ponselnya. Membuat suara si platina itu termakan oleh lantunan musik yang _rock_.

Tanpa mempedulikan supirnya yang terus berkoar-koar dari jendela mobil, Rukia segera berjalan menuju gerbang. Di sana, sudah ada seorang satpam yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Rukia-_sama_, _ohayou_!" sapa sang satpam dengan ramah. Rukia hanya mengangguk angkuh sebagai balasan.

"Kau telat lagi, Rukia-_sama_. Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, lho." Peringat sang satpam. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan sih satpam ini, mau dia telat atau tidak, lebih baik cepat bukakan gerbang ini.

"Diamlah, aku sudah tahu. Lebih baik kau bukakan gerbang sialan ini secepatnya." Perintah Rukia dengan nada malas.

Satpam itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membukakan gerbang tersebut meski ia ogah-ogahan. Yang benar saja! Sebagai seorang pelajar, Rukia itu sudah keterlaluan! Dia sama sekali tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah! Sekarang saja, Rukia sudah tidak menghormatinya lagi sebagai seorang satpam. Hey, satpam kan juga warga sekolah!

"Rukia-_sama_, lain kali jangan telat lagi ya." Nasihat sang satpam begitu Rukia berjalan melewatinya.

"Ng." gumam Rukia tak acuh.

… Benar kan?

.

.

.

"Ya, jadi yang dimaksud dengan konformitas menurut Shepard, adalah bentuk interaksi yang di dalamnya seorang berperilaku terhadap orang lain sesuai dengan harapan kelompok atau masyarakat di mana ia tingga-"

**Kriet.**

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Baik murid maupun guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas X-6, kontan terbengong-bengong melihat siluet gadis yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Maaf, saya telat." Sesal gadis itu, walau nada bicara serta raut mukanya tidak berkata demikian. Ia menurunkan headphone-nya hingga jatuh di bahu kecilnya.

Guru yang sedang mengajar – seorang wanita – menatapnya datar. Bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi melihat gadis itu datang terlambat pada jam pelajarannya; Sosiologi. Dalam kasus gadis ini, bukan sang gadis yang bersalah karena terlambat datang. Salahnya lah, kenapa ia harus mengajar pada jam pertama. Sosiologi, pula!

Hey, zaman sekarang, sosiologi? Hah, semua murid pasti menganggap ini hanya pelajaran bermain-main. Sama halnya seperti pelajaran plh yang seperti berita lewat.

"Kuchiki, kau tahu sekarang ini jam berapa?" tanya _sensei_ yang berambut ungu dikuncir kuda itu dengan sarat intimidasi. Rukia melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam 07.45 Am, _sensei_." Jawabnya dengan nada enteng.

"… Kau-" _sensei_ itu hanya bisa mengurut keningnya dengan kesal. Sudah kesekian kalinya Rukia datang terlambat. Meski sudah di nasehati berkali-kali, tetap saja bebal. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

"Duduk." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyerah.

Oh, jujur saja! Bukan hanya _sensei_ saja yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang seenaknya itu. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sikap Rukia yang sembrono dan tak tahu sopan santun itu benar-benar membuat mereka jengkel!

Mereka semua tahu, pihak sekolah tak bisa melakukan apapun jika sudah berkaitan dengan nama Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia, _for real_!

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Kuchiki Rukia, 15 tahun.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Kuchiki Rukia? Aku yakin semua orang di negeri Sakura pasti mengenal namanya; atau setidaknya untuk _readers_ yang membaca _fanfic_ ini.

Gadis berdarah bangsawan Kuchiki. Ia adalah penerus dari Kuchiki corp., perusahaan yang bekerja di segala bidang milik kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Perusahaan itu menjamur di seluruh daerah negeri Sakura, jadi siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Rukia, huh?

Namun, dibalik ketenarannya, nama Rukia telah dicap buruk oleh seluruh warga yang tinggal di Tokyo, wilayah di mana ia tinggal.

Entah itu karena sikapnya yang sombong dan angkuh, atau tentang ketidaksopanannya pada semua orang, tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Rukia sudah benar-benar di cap sebagai '_pembuat onar_' di lingkungannya. Anehnya, yang bersangkutan seperti sudah mengetahui resikonya dan diam-diam saja. Mengherankan.

.

.

.

"Rukia-_sama_! Ma-maukah kau makan bekal bersamaku?"

"…"

Rukia menatap pemuda beriris kelabu itu dengan pandangan rendah. Dia kenal betul dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang periang di kelasnya, Yamada Hanatarou. Dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat riang dan suka membantu teman-temannya, namun sangat buruk dalam pelajaran olahraga. Lemah, itu yang terlintas di pikiran Rukia tentang pemuda ini.

Rukia menatap datar ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang dikerubungi oleh _teman-temannya_ pada saat jam istirahat pertama. Sudah bukan hal yang mengherankan baginya.

"Pff- Hanatarou, kau pede sekali mengajak Rukia-_sama_ makan bersama!" ejek salah satu pemuda di antara kerubungan itu. Hanatarou hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha! Rukia-_sama_, kau jangan makan bekal buatannya, nanti bisa sakit perut lho!" sahut seorang wanita yang otomatis membuat muka Hanatarou merah padam.

"Uh, tidak mungkin!" bantah Hanatarou sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Rukia menatap situasi itu tanpa ekspresi. Sesaat kemudian, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Spontan saja, Hanatarou segera memanggilnya.

"Rukia-_sama_?"

"…"

Sejujurnya, Rukia sungguh iri pada Hanatarou yang berani mengajaknya makan bekal bersama walau tahu akan di tolak. Ia sangat iri pada Hanatarou yang dengan mudahnya dapat mengungkapkan ekspresi hatinya tanpa perlu malu pada siapapun. Tidak seperti dirinya.

'… _Aku selalu teringat padamu.'_

.

.

.

Di puncak gedung SMA Karakura, berdiri empat orang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap pergerakan sang Kuchiki. Wajah-wajah mereka menandakan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Rukia – minus satu orang, karena ia tidak punya ekspresi-.

"Tch, lihat deh. Si bodoh itu sedang di kerubungi oleh sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh. Benar-benar sesuai dengan tempatnya ya." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan tatapan jijik. Pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya, hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hmph, bilang saja karena _posisi_ dia di sekolah ini, popularitasmu menurun, Ichigo."

"Apa maksudmu, Renji? Huh, walau ada atau tidak ada dia, aku tetap akan menjadi pujaan seluruh gadis di sekolah ini, tahu!" balas si pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan nada bangga.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru langit pun memukul belakang kepala sang orange dengan keras hingga membuat korbannya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Haa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Ichigo? Kau? Tampan? Ya ya, jika dilihat menggunakan lubang jarum dari puncak gunung Fuji." Gumamnya dengan nada datar.

"Brengsek. Bilang saja kalau kau iri padaku, Grimmjow sialan!" gerutu pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Iri? Aku? Huh, mimpi saja kau. Semua wanita juga tahu bahwa aku ini lebih keren dan tampan dari pada kau, Ichigo. Ibaratnya, aku ini adalah mobil Jaguar, sedangkan kau hanya becak yang suka mogok di tengah jalan, tahu!"

…

…

…

Hening.

"Dasar bodoh. Yang kau maksud itu bajaj, bukan becak. Mana ada becak yang mogok, Grimmjow bodoh." Seorang pemuda beriris zambrud pun angkat bicara. Nadanya datar, sedatar raut mukanya yang tak punya ekspresi itu.

"Pfff- Ahahaha, kau benar, Ulquiorra! Rasakan itu, Grimmjow!" ejek Ichigo sambil mengelus perutnya yang perih lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa. Pemuda yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu langsung menutupi mukanya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Diam kau, Ichigo! Dan kau, Ulquiorra! Bukankah kau memihak pada-"

"HUAHAHAHA HIHIHI HUHUHU HEHEHE HOHOHO OHOK- ohok, ohok," Semua pandangan tertuju pada seekor baboon- Renji yang sedang asyik tertawa sendiri. Jarang-jarang melihat Grimmjow yang di-_bully_ oleh kedua sobatnya itu.

… Yah, tapi tawa itu akan segera berganti menjadi konser pilu dari Renji.

.

.

.

"Ehem, jadi… Menurut kalian, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan pada bocah sialan itu? Kalian tahu sendiri, kelakuannya itu sudah di luar batas." Ujar Ichigo dengan serius, sambil sesekali mengusap belakang kepalanya yang habis kena bogem mentah dari Grimmjow.

"Hm, pelajaran yang tidak boleh ia lupakan seumur hidup," tambah Renji sambil memegang batang hidungnya yang patah akibat tonjokkan Grimmjow sewaktu memberikan _servis_ pilu tadi.

"Benar, tapi apa? Masa iya, kita perkaos-"

"Jangan lakukan apa yang diusulkan Grimmjow. Idenya mesum semua." Potong Ulquiorra secara tiba-tiba, tetap dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang datar.

"Kau punya dendam apa padaku, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow sambil tetap menjaga emosinya. Sudah cukup ia dipermalukan oleh Ulquiorra tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau mem-_bully_?" usul Ulquiorra yang sama sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Oi oi! Jangan mengabaikanku!" seru Grimmjow dengan kesal. Ulquiorra langsung menghujaminya dengan tatapan mati, seperti ikan mati. Otomatis, Grimmjow langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Ichigo hanya bisa mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir begitu deras dari dahinya, sedangkan Renji berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tertawa.

'_Ini sih namanya mem-bully Grimmjow, bukan Kuchiki Rukia!_' batin Renji.

"Err- aku setuju dengan idemu, Ulquiorra!" Ujar Ichigo dengan mantap. Renji pun mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

Grimmjow pun membuka bibirnya, "Aku ju-"

"Kalau begitu, ayo susun rencananya." Seru Ulquiorra yang tetap mengabaikan Grimmjow.

"Hey! Aku kan belum-"

"Nah, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, ayo kita berunding." Lanjut Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

…

…

…

'_Apa salahku?_' dan batin Grimmjow pun menangis dengan efek bling-bling dan _background_ lampu temaram di malam sunyi.

Melankolis? Tentu saja. Ia sudah keracunan sinetron naga-nagaan.

.

.

.

Gadis beriris violet itu sedang berada di perpustakaan, membaca novel yang ada di genggamannya dengan serius. Novel yang berjudul "_If I Can Live Forever_" itu sungguh-sungguh mengharukan, terbukti dari air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata violetnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terhanyut dalam emosi yang dibawakan dalam novel itu.

Novel "_If I Can Live Forever_" adalah novel yang diangkat dari kisah nyata seorang pemuda yang mengidap kanker paru-paru akut. Penulisnya, Hitosshi, adalah pemuda asosial yang sangat suka berkhayal. Bahkan ia sudah bisa membayangkan kematian yang akan ia hadapi, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum mati.

"_Arara_, ternyata kau disini ya, Kuchiki?"

Refleks, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati empat orang pemuda dengan tampang sangar berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang di antara mereka – yang berambut orange -, berjalan mendekati Rukia dan segera menarik kerah baju gadis itu.

"…!" Rukia tersentak.

"Oh, pendeknya." Ejek pemuda itu sambil terkekeh kecil. Tiga orang temannya pun ikut terkekeh pelan, minus satu orang yang berwajah suram.

"Apa maumu, jeruk bodoh?" tanya Rukia dengan sarkatis. Matanya berkilat marah kala pemuda orange di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba membanting tubuhnya secara kasar di lantai; membuat Rukia mengaduh kesakitan. Posisi tubuhnya kini terlungkup menghadap lantai. _Hell_, siapa yang tahu jika ia terlentang akan terjadi _sesuatu_ yang _tidak diinginkan_, huh?

"Hoo- apa rasanya sakit, huh, _Rukia-sama_?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru langit sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. Rukia mengerang tertahan.

"Kh- pengecut sekali kalian! Beraninya main keroyokan!" seru Rukia sambil berusaha bangun. Namun, belum sempat ia berdiri, punggungnya terasa sangat berat. Seakan mendorongnya untuk mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Injak. Seorang pemuda yang tanpa ekspresi telah menginjak punggungnya. Seperti tidak berdosa, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya pada punggung kecil itu.

"Ukh!" Rukia menjerit tertahan. Namun, ada sedikit rasa lega saat tahu yang di injak adalah punggungnya, bukan… uh, _itu_.

"Oya, kau terlihat sangat menderita ya, Rukia?" tanya seekor baboon – Renji – dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Ia segera meraih dagu Rukia.

"… Kau. Apa maumu, hah?" bentak Rukia. Ia segera membuang mukanya, namun baboon itu segera menjambak rambut Rukia dengan keras sehingga mau tidak mau, Rukia harus menatap pemuda yang mentato sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Tch, jangan merusak momen yang romantis ini, Kuchiki bodoh."

"A-apa?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ia pun mulai mengurangi jarak kedua wajah mereka hingga-

**Bruk.**

Pemuda berambut merah yang berada di hadapan Rukia ini ambruk, entah karena apa.

Perlahan, Rukia mulai mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia!

"Kalian yang menyakiti perempuan adalah rendahan. Apa kalian tidak merasa malu sebagai laki-laki?" suaranya terdengar bariton. Suara khas laki-laki.

"Renji!" seru si _orange_ – Ichigo – sambil berlari ke arah temannya yang sukses pingsan akibat tendangan yang di daratkan pemuda tadi ke arah perut Renji.

"Kau!" teriak Grimmjow sambil melancarkan jurus bogeman andalannya ke arah si pemuda berambut silver itu yang dengan mudah di tangkis dengan tangan kanannya dan melakukan tendangan ke arah dagu Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pun terpental ke belakang dan menabrak rak-rak buku bagian sejarah dengan sempurna.

"... Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo pada pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu sambil memapah Renji di bahunya. Pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau itu tidak punya malu, ya? Sudah membanting perempuan, sekarang malah sok bersikap damai." Gerutu pemuda itu sambil membuang muka.

"Tch, Ulquiorra! Tolong bantu bawa Grimmjow ya!" seru Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sudah merasa sangat malu, akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dan Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia sangat takjub pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Walaupun postur badannya lebih pendek daripada empat orang tadi, ia sanggup menghadapi mereka semua – minus satu orang, karena ia lebih memilih diam daripada kena bogem sang silver -. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda ini agak-agak manis di samping kelihatan keren.

"A-ano," Rukia membuka suara. Pemuda itu seketika menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"… Ku-Kuchiki." Suara bariton miliknya terdengar agak lembut.

"Te-terima kasih karena telah-"

"Itu bukan apa-apa kok." Tukas pemuda itu dengan datar.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru. Rukia terkesiap dan segera mengejar pemuda itu hingga menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Rukia berlari mendekati pemuda yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya itu.

Memilih untuk berhenti mengejar dan diam. Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu mendadak pergi begitu saja. Entah kenapa, di dalam hatinya, Rukia merasa agak kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda itu.

Tapi, hey! Bukankah dia tidak mengenal pemuda barusan? Ini saja baru pertemuan yang pertama. Kenapa merasa kesal, huh?

"Padahal aku belum tahu namamu." Lirih Rukia.

.

.

.

"_Ketika perasaan itu mulai ada, jangan kau hiraukan._

_Itu adalah rasa yang akan kau kenangi selamanya."_

.

.

.

**To be continue.**

**Author's note**

**Ditulis oleh Minamoto no Hikari Ai.**

Hey, _Minna-san_! Masih ingat aku? (cling)

Maafin aku yang sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama setahun – kalau nggak salah - . Bener-bener deh, susah banget buat nyari ide dan _mood_ untuk menulis _fic_ ini lagi…

Jangan tanya kenapa, aku sudah terjerumus oleh tema BL. (Oi, oi! Siapa yang nanya?)

Kedua, setelah kupikir-pikir, fic ini gaje banget… Oh_, for god's sake_, _fic_ ini tuh aku tulis waktu zaman-zamannya aku masih ababil. Masih nggak tahu alurnya, hehe. Jadi, aku paham kok kalau ada yang bilang _fic _ini tuh nggak jelas ^^;

Alasan kenapa membuat _remake_, yah karena nggak sreg aja sama ide yang awal. Nggak tahu juga sih, mungkin karena kesal sama EYD dan penulisannya yang masih acak-acakan banget. Yah, walaupun sekarang masih aja nggak pake EYD yang bener sih ^^;

Oke, aku pamit! _See u in the next chapt_!

**Review, minna-san?**


End file.
